


Friend Of Mine

by Monarch372



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: African-American Character, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fighting Friends, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Jacob plays the peacemaker, OC doesn’t approve of Evie and Henry’s relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, PoC character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: How is one supposed to react when someone who is practically their sister packs up and leaves without notifying anyone? Catherine couldn’t speak for anyone else, but she knew exactly what she would do.I do not own assassin's creed or any of the characters associated with it.





	Friend Of Mine

“Darling, sister has sent another letter for you.” Jacob informed me quietly, mindful of my sulky behavior. He offered the ornately decorated envelope to me. 

I turned away from him, picking up a book from the bedside table. “You can just toss it into the fireplace, dear.” I grumbled flippantly.

Jacob sighed, taking the book from me and gently turning me around. I refused to look at him, knowing that if I took one look into those eyes I would give in. 

For months now, Jacob had been playing the mediator between Evie and I. Ironically enough, she used to hold the same position when Jacob and I were upset with one another before she left. 

She had abandoned us both. Packed up and left with Henry to go to India without so much as a goodbye. To make matters worse, they had eloped.

She was supposed to be my very best friend, a sister if you will, and she didn’t even have the decency to tell me that she was leaving! Jacob, the rooks, and I had searched all over London for weeks before we received a letter explaining her absence.

Jacob had been hurt by it as well, being her twin. They had always been together and the abrupt departure wounded him. Yet, he understood why she did it and respected her decision.

I would not give in so easily.

I didn’t even approve of Henry being with her. He stifled her, and only fancied parts of her, and not all of her. He lauded her sophistication, yet recoiled from her sense of adventure. Also, when the three of us were hunting down Starrick, his incompetence only hindered us from achieving our goals.

But love’s trickery blinded Evie, and she could not see what Jacob and I did.

“Catherine, Evie is terribly sorry about what happened. You could at least hear her out, love.” Jacob goaded, interlacing our fingers and placing his chin atop the crown of my head. I sighed, involuntarily leaning into his comforting embrace.

“And why should I do that? She didn’t have the decency to tell us that she was leaving, let alone getting married. Clearly Henry is more important than the both of us.” I griped, hurt seeping into my venomous tone.

Jacob sighed once more and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me near to his chest. “Darling, I understand that you’re hurt by her leaving without notifying us, I must admit that I am as well. But she loves you and I both, and she felt like this was the best decision for her. The least we could do is support her, even if we disapprove.” He crooned, pushing a coil of hair behind my ear and kissing my cheek.

“Then that would make our support ingenuine.” I protested half-heartedly, nestling my head against his chest, briefly wincing at the frigid feel of his grandfather’s pendant against my forehead.

“Evie doesn’t need us to be happy for her, she only needs to know that we’ll always be there for her no matter what’s transpired between the three of us.” Jacob explained sagely.

All was quiet in the room for a moment. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fading fire in the fireplace, and the crowing of birds outside, perusing the streets for food.

“When did you get so wise?” I queried jokingly.

Jacob’s chest shook with laughter. “When the object of all of my affection and my sister became sworn enemies. At least, on one side.” He said pointedly.

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t hate Evie. I don’t think I could ever hate her even if I wanted to. I’m just hurt. She’s my best friend Jacob, and she’s like the sister I’ve never had. And in a matter of months she was taken from me. I miss her Jacob, and these letters are nothing aside from a constant reminder of her absence.” I retorted sullenly.

His arms tightened around my form and we sat in a morose silence for a while. After quite some time, Jacob retrieved the letter and offered it to me once more.

“Jacob..” I started, looking up at him helplessly.

“What other option do you have?” He inquired knowingly.

I sighed, accepting the letter. I supposed I would read it, if anything to see what she has to say for herself.

I peeled off the seal and opened it, preparing to read its contents.

 

Dear Catherine...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
